Changes...
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: EEkk!! Misao finds another guy to drool on... *cries* Poor Aoshi's feeling as down as ever... What happens next? Gomen nasai minna, heeh ^-^; I'm no good at summaries... *sweatdrop* This is my first ever ficcie, please be nice? R/R nee? ^-^


  
Changes...  
  
Disclaimer: Ruruouni Kenshin does not belong to me. They belong to   
Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, Sony and other companies that were   
involved but not mentioned.  
  
It was a nice day in the Aioya. It was the type of day that's not too   
cold and not too hot either. The birds were singing and the flowers   
are blooming. You would expect it to be quiet... but...   
  
"Wha?! What the...!!" Misao was awaken from her slumber by a loud   
crash that shook the whole Aioya. She grabbed her kunai which she   
always placed next to her futon just in case. She rushed down the   
stairs to the kitchen and found it a mess.   
  
There were vegetables everywhere and... laughing? Misao looked around   
to find Omasu, Okon, and Shiro laughing at Kuro who had obviously   
tripped and fell on a crate of veggies. Misao relaxed, I thought   
something terrible had happened, she said to herself.  
  
"Misao-chan! Ohayo, I see you've been tossing and turning in your   
futon again." Omasu said. Everyone present laughed wholeheartedly.   
"Well at least I dont snore like you Omasu. Geez, you sounded like a   
pig." Misao retorted. The Oniwabanshuu laughed hard. "Omasu, I didn't   
know you snore!" Shiro said in between gales of laughter. "Yeah,   
we're lucky that we never heard you!" a veggie-showered Kuro   
answered. Omasu was as red as a tomato. "Mou!!! Wait 'till I get my   
hands on you Misao!" Omasu said heatedly. "Gomen ne Omasu. I got a   
little carried away." Misao smiled sheepishly. "Besides, the whole   
lot of you woke me up."   
  
"Well, now that we have appologized, let's start cleaning this mess   
up or Okina will have our heads." Okon said. "Ok, you guys go ahead.   
I'll sleep." Misao said as she was about to leave the kitchen. "Oh no   
you don't young lady." Omasu said as she restrained Misao by her   
collar. "You will help us clean." "But I don't want to clean up! I'm   
your okashira!! Okashiras never clean!" Misao whined. "Oh but this   
one does." Okon said as she handed Misao a broom. "Now let's clean   
this mess."  
  
After the mess-cleaning, Misao trudged up to her bedroom and sat on   
her futon. Now how am I going to say this to Aoshi-sama... she   
thought. I must say it to him nice and slow... wait.. what does he   
care? She was cut from her thoughts when a sudden idea struck her.   
"That's it! I'll tell him during tea!" she exclaimed.   
  
--------------------  
  
How am I gonna tell this to Misao... Aoshi thought. Should I say it   
slowly? dramatically?.... I'll tell her when she brings me tea...   
That's it.. he thought. You better say it, or else.. another voice in   
his mind said. I will... Aoshi said to the voice irritably. He was   
cut short by a sudden knock on his door. Aoshi quickly resumed his   
lotus position and pretended to meditate when Misao entered his room.  
  
Misao entered the room silently. That's a first... Aoshi thought to   
himself. Something's troubling her...   
  
Misao was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice that she   
was already in Aoshi's room preparing tea. Her actions were as if she   
was programed to do so without question.  
  
"Misao..." Aoshi said. Misao snapped out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh!   
Ohayo Aoshi-sama!" she greeted with her smile. Now that's the Misao I   
know. Misao handed Aoshi his tea. Aoshi deliberately touched Misao's   
hand as he recieved his tea. Earning a pretty blush from Misao. Oh   
Kami, she's so beautiful..   
  
They drank their tea in silence. Each in deep thought to notice the   
other.   
  
Ok.. this is it.. No more turning back... I've got to tell her..   
  
Ok... this is it.. No more turning back... I've go to tell him...   
  
Both sigh at the same time but they hardly noticed. Aoshi opened his   
mouth to speak but Misao spoke first. "Aoshi-sama.. ano... I have to   
tell you something." Misao started. Aoshi nodded, signaling that he's   
listening.   
  
"I... I..... I have found someone Aoshi-sama." she said. "I do not   
understand, Misao." he replied in his same old monotonous voice. "I   
have found a boyfriend Aoshi-sama" Misao repeated silently.   
  
Her words struck though his heart like a dagger slowly, painfuly   
killing him, leading him to his doom. She was the light of his dark   
and gloomy soul. She was the purpose of his being. Now she has found   
someone to love. You are too late Aoshi.. the voice in his mind said.   
She has found someone to love. She grew tired of waiting. You are so   
stubborn...  
  
Baka.. Misao thought. "I will never bother you again Aoshi-sama. Now   
that I have found someone to love." She said. She picked up her tray   
and left his room.   
  
"Misao... why?.." his question fell on deaf ears   
as he reached a hand towards the door. He thought of going after her.   
But he knew better. She was out of his life forever. He should be   
happy not having to say he loved her. But why does he feel so empty?   
  
-----------------  
  
Misao ran all the way down the hall. When she was in the confines of   
her room, she broke down and cried. Misao no baka! You should be   
happy you let him go! her mind screamed at her. I know... but I just   
want to cry for him one last time... And she did.  
  
The next day, Aoshi was walking towards the Aioya when he spotted a   
couple from afar. He couldn't make out who they are but he could see   
it was a man and a woman. When his vision allowed him to see clearly.   
He stopped in his tracks... Misao... with another guy.   
  
He felt a strange sensation build up inside him. He suddenly felt   
like going near them and give the guy a good ass kicking. Fortunately   
for the guy whose arm was around Misao's waist, Aoshi didn't budge.   
In fact, he was holding his breath. When Misao looked Aoshi's way,   
she froze."Aoshi-sama!" Misao gasped. The guy looked at Aoshi cooly   
and Aoshi did the same. Misao tried to break the heavy fog of   
tension. "Aoshi-sama, meet my boyfriend, Ralph. He's from England."   
she smiled brightly at Ralph. Aoshi nodded his greeting and went   
swiftly away from the couple.  
  
When Aoshi reached the Aioya, he met Omasu at the door. "Konnichiwa   
Aoshi-sama!" Omasu said brightly. Aoshi stared at Omasu coldly which   
gave her the chills. Aoshi went up the stairs.   
  
Okon appeared just when the whole thing happened. She approached her   
friend and asked "What happened?" "I think Aoshi just met Ralph.."   
Omasu said sadly. "I pitty him." "Well, it serves him right." Okon   
replied. "Misao has been waiting for him but he never budged..." Both   
girls sigh in unison before returning to their work.  
  
In his room, Aoshi tried to meditate, but he could never get Misao   
out of his mind. She's torturing me.... he thought. I deserved it.   
She got tired of waiting... And I regret not letting her know how   
much I.... he stopped his train of thought. Let her go.... She   
doesn't need you anymore. he said to himself. Oh but you need her...   
another voice in his mind said. You need her so badly... Aoshi hung   
his head in defeat. He does need her.. He cares for her.. no.. more   
than that.. He loves her.. Misao..... Oh Misao.....  
  
-----------------------  
  
During dinner.....  
  
"Well anyways.. I met this guy on the street and he told me that he   
hadn't had a bite in days.." Ralph said. "So I bit him!" Everyone   
present at the dining table laughed. All except Aoshi.. He kept his   
eyes on his food.   
  
"Shinomori-san, hey Shinomori-san." Ralph called to Aoshi.   
  
Aoshi however, pretended not to notice him calling. He   
finished his food, and excused himself from the table.   
  
Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro shared knowing and solemn looks.   
Misao on the other hand, was too busy chatting with Ralph to notice.   
Everyone present facefaulted at the sight of the two.  
  
After dinner, Misao and Ralph were sitting on the bench in Okina's   
garden (I didn't know Okina had weird talents behind his spying..)   
Ralph had his arm around Misao's shoulder and was whispering things   
in her ear. Little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on   
them.  
  
Aoshi was looking out his window when he spotted Misao and Ralph   
sitting on a bench. He was already steaming when Ralph wrapped his   
arm around Misao edging her closer to him.   
  
He would give anything to turn back time. He would give anything to   
be the person holding Misao close to him. He sighs and prepares for   
bed.  
  
Misao knew he was watching of course. She could tell. By the way her   
spine tingles "especially" when he is near or watching her. She was   
dragged back to reality when Ralph whispered "Misao... Aishiteru.."   
Misao blushed. "Hai.. I know.." She smiled up at him and kissed him.   
  
Misao broke the kiss, "Oyasumi nasai..." She gave him a kiss in the   
lips again, got up and left. Ralph rose from the bench and went out.  
  
All this time he was watching from his window. Anger building up by   
each of her movements. She's killing me... I should be the one she's   
kissing... Not that arrogant, dimwitted bastard. When she kissed   
Ralph he had had enough. He walked away from the window and went to   
sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Misao sat down on her futon. She couldn't get Aoshi out of her mind.   
Even though she's got a handsome, raven-haired, well-built and polite   
boyfriend. Kuso!!! Why can't I get that block-head off of my mind?!   
she said to herself irritably. He's been watching me and Ralph ever   
since we sat down on that bench... Maybe he does care... "Iie Iie   
Iie!!!!!" she muttered. "He can't care.. he doesn't care..." That's   
what YOU say to yourself.. Another voice in her mind said. He   
cares... if he didn't, he wouldn't have spied on you in the first   
place. "Iie!!!! He just has brotherly affection for me, that's all!"   
she argued. If he does... and you think he doesn't care.. then why do   
you still think about him? Misao widened her eyes. "Masaka.. he   
doesn't care!" She put out the light and drifted off into a restless   
sleep.   
  
For the following days, Aoshi was rarely seen at the Aioya. He now   
spends most of his time at the temple. He even sleeps there   
sometimes. He has been given a room by the monks there since they see   
him visit the temple everyday.   
  
As for Misao and Ralph, they've been getting closer and closer. So it   
wasn't a surprise when they announced their engagement.  
  
Aoshi was shocked when Misao brought him tea at the temple the next   
day. "Ohayo Aoshi-sama!" Misao greeted him with a bright smile. Aoshi   
returned the greeting with a slight nod of his head. Misao poured him   
and herself a cup.   
  
They drank in silence, it was like as if the pattern never wavered.   
Misao broke the silence "Ano... Aoshi-sama.. I've been meaning to   
tell you this.." She stopped and looked at Aoshi.   
  
Aoshi nodded.   
  
"Ano... I'm getting married next week..." She finished. Aoshi was in   
a state of shock. Though his stoic face never revealed any emotion,   
he was dying inside.   
  
Misao looked at Aoshi's face to see if he let his mask down. Aoshi   
met her gaze, Misao blushed. Why do I still blush even after I said   
goodbye?! Could it be that I still care for him? She was torn away   
from her thoughts when Aoshi replied "I see... Congratulations Misao.   
I hope you will be happy."   
  
She looked into his eyes, oh his ice blue eyes... Huh?! His eyes...   
they're different.. she realized. Indeed his eyes were different.   
They were sad, almost pleading to call off the marriage and wait for   
him. Almost as if he's silently saying that he does care.. that he   
does love her.   
  
"I've got to go now.. Goodbye Aoshi." Misao picked up her tray and   
left the temple. Then it hit Aoshi like a ton of kunai hitting him.   
She called me Aoshi... not Aoshi-sama.... She still does care....   
It's too late now... the voice said again. She belongs to someone   
else. I know... he replied I know... Misao... Aishiteru.. Aishiteru   
Misao....  
  
------------  
  
Aoshi just couldn't get his mind off of Misao. He just loves her too   
much. He finally admitted that. But it was too late. Misao was   
getting married in 6 days.   
  
The Aioya was really busy in preparations for the wedding. The   
Himuras, Sagaras, Yahiko and Tsubame were there too. "Haha!! Finally   
the Icicle has melted!" Sanosuke said amazed. "Yeah! Finally he and   
Misao are getting married!" Kaoru said happily. "I'm happy for them."   
Tsubame said shyly. They reached the Aioya and were greeted by Misao.   
  
"Welcome minna!! How are you?" Misao said cheerfully. "Misao! We   
missed you!" Kaoru said hugging her. "Ah so these are our guests   
Misao?" someone asked. "Gak... our..??!?!..." Yahiko stammered.   
Megumi, Tsubame, Kaoru and Kenshin were wide eyed and pretty silent.   
"Nani?!?! Misao! Who's this guy?!?" Sano asked. "Eeto.... Minna..   
Meet my husband-to-be, Ralph." Misao said smiling.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi facefaulted... Misao and Ralph could hear a faint   
"Ororororo?!?!?" from Kenshin. Sano recovered first.   
"YOUMEANYOU'RENOTGETTINGMARRIEDTOTHATOLDICICLEAOSHISHINOMORI?!??!?!"   
he asked. Misao sweatdropped. "Ehehe... no, I'm not." Ralph wrapped   
his arm around her making her blush. "How about we go inside and get   
to know each other ne?" he asked. Sano just stared.... and stared....   
and stared... Until he was dragged in by Megumi.  
  
"No.. can't be... Misao.. belongs.. Aoshi...." Sano kept murmuring in   
the dining area not bothering to touch his food. Megumi thwacked Sano   
on the head. "Baka, stop murmuring nonsense and eat." she whispered   
with such venom that you could have sworn the temperature dropped.   
"Hehehe.. gomen gomen." Sano said sheepishly and began to eat at   
rapid speed.  
  
After dinner, Kenshin and Kaoru decided to spend the rest of the   
evening out in Okina's garden.   
  
"I bet Aoshi's broken-hearted." Kenshin said as he sat down with   
Kaoru. "Mmm..." Kaoru agreed. She had been told by Kenshin how he   
returned to Misao after the battle with the Juppon Gatana. She knew   
from the begining that Aoshi loved Misao. Kenshin wrapped his arm   
around Kaoru. "I just hope Misao would see that.." he sighed. Kaoru   
rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. "Hai... I'm worried about the   
two of them.."   
  
In the temple, Aoshi lied on his futon looking up at the ceiling. He   
knew the Himuras and the others arrived, he had been told. He didn't   
want to meet them for he might see Misao and Ralph together. It hurt   
his heart to see them both so close and... happy. With a sigh he   
closed his eyes to a sleep filled with past memories when Misao was   
still his. His.. Misao....  
  
-------------  
  
Aoshi woke up to find that it's already morning. Strange.. he   
thought. It's already midday.. He usually wakes up at dawn.   
Huh? Something's wrong.. He got up from his futon and went to the   
Aioya.   
  
At the Aioya....  
  
"Misao was found this morning sobbing." Okina told the Kenshin-gumi.   
  
"Omasu found her in her room. She was clutching a letter."   
  
He gave the letter to Kenshin to read to the rest of the people at   
the dining table.   
  
"Misao...   
  
Gomen.. Demo I have to leave you.. Something came up and... I have   
to leave as soon as possible. I have to call the marriage off. I'm so   
sorry...  
  
Ralph."  
  
"Kuso!! How could that rat do this to Misao?!?!!" Sano cried out   
angrily. "He proposed, she accepted! And they were about to get   
married then in the middle of the night he leaves her with a dumb   
note saying he has to! And on the day of their wedding!!! I'm   
going to nail that good for nothing low-life once and for all!"   
  
"Sano..." Megumi put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "We   
are upset about this too you know. Right now, Misao is probably very   
sad about this thing..."   
  
"I'm going to talk to her.." Kaoru started but was stopped by Aoshi's   
hand on her shoulder.   
  
"No.. I'll talk to her.." He went upstairs and down the hall to   
Misao's room.  
  
Misao was clearly crying her heart out. How could he..? Doushite?   
Ralph.... doushite....   
  
Someone knocked on her door. "Please leave me alone Jiya. I don't   
want to talk right now.." She said hoarsely. Misao could hear the   
slide of the door and footsteps.   
  
His footsteps..... Masaka... no it's not true... He couldn't be   
here... After what I said to him...  
  
He could tell she knew who was comming. "Misao...." He said.   
"Daijoubu?.." He came towards her.   
  
"Please leave me alone Aoshi-sama.." Yet Aoshi was persistent. I'm   
not letting this chance go Misao...   
  
Misao was startled by the strong arms that was wrapped around her   
petite and shaking body. "Misao...." He took a breath.   
"Aishiteru...."   
  
Misao was in heaven. She always wondered how it felt like being in   
the arms of her Aoshi-sama. Now she knows... it felt good. "Misao..."   
Aoshi said. "Aishiteru...." She was startled by his change of   
behaviour. Aoshi-sama....  
  
"Did you just say that to make me happy Aoshi-sama?" Misao said   
coldly. Aoshi was taken aback at her cold tone. "Iie Misao. I've been   
meaning to tell you this ever since I got back from Shishi-.." Aoshi   
was stopped by Misao who continued. "Lies... all lies Aoshi-sama.."   
She said with such coldness. "You've been lying to me since the very   
begining..." Fresh tears come cascading down her face.  
  
"Misao..." Aoshi wiped Misao's tears with his thumb. "I have lied to   
you. You're right, I won't deny the truth." Misao was shocked at   
Aoshi's confession. "But I'm not lying now. Misao... Aishiteru.. I   
tried to tell you before."  
  
"Then why do you hurt me so?"  
  
"Because I love you too much to let you get close to me... I finally   
realized that you are persistent. And I finally realized that my love   
for you is stronger... I tried to tell you on the day you told me   
about Ralph..."  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes Misao?"  
  
"Gomen..." Misao said as the tears came again. "I'm so sorry..."   
Aoshi cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away. "Sorry for   
what Misao?" He asked. "For not waiting for you..." She replied   
sadly. "Misao... you always waited for me.... I guess it's all my   
fault."   
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Why? You never did anything."   
"Because I never did anything.." He repeated Misao's sentence.   
"Because I was too much of a coward to tell you that I love you so   
much..."  
  
"Aoshi-sama...." Misao hugged Aoshi. "Aishiteru... Honto   
Aishiteru..." "I love you too Misao.." Aoshi replied.   
  
Aoshi tilted Misao's head upwards with his thumb. And kisses her.  
Misao was so happy. She was now in paradise. Aoshi deepened the kiss   
and Misao gladly played with his tongue. Aoshi kissed her with such   
passion and possessiveness. Aoshi broke the kiss seeing Misao's   
cheeks blush.  
  
"Misao.. will you marry me?"  
  
Misao's mind was in a blur. Aoshi finally proposed. And the wedding   
is in 5 days. She finally said yes. He finally said he loved her...  
  
"Our Misao-chan is all grown up!" said Omasu while dabbing at her   
tearfull eyes with a handkerchief. "I couldn't agree more.." added   
Okon proudly. "I'd say we taught her well..."  
  
"You old maids didn't do anything." Shiro said teasingly. "She did it   
on her own free will." added Kuro.   
  
"But we taught her the basics." replied Omasu. "Aa.." the two   
Oniwabanshuu said. They knew it was no use arguing with the two   
ladies. They could get scary at times.  
  
A few days ago..  
  
"Minna!" Misao said at the dinner table. The Kenshin-gumi and the   
rest of the Oniwabanshuu turned to look at Misao. Misao flushed a bit   
and said, "Aoshi and I are engaged." Sano, Yahiko, and the rest of   
the Oniwabanshuu couldn't help but cheer for Misao and Aoshi's   
engagement. The rest congratulated them happily.  
  
"So Shinomori when didja propose eh?" Sanosuke asked. "Yesterday."   
Aoshi replied. "Oooohh!! Himura could you be our best man?" Misao   
asked excitedly. "Kaoru will you be our bride's maid?" Kenshin and   
Kaoru looked at each other and nodded, "Hai!" cheerfully.   
  
Back to present... (day of the wedding)  
  
Everyone was there, Kenshin as the best man, Kaoru as the bride's   
maid, Yahiko as the ring-bearer and Tsubame as the pretty flower   
girl.   
  
Okina accompanied Misao down the aisle towards the altar, where   
Aoshi and Kenshin were waiting.  
  
"You look beautiful." Aoshi whispered to Misao when she arrived at   
the altar. "You're so pretty de gozaru." Kenshin said to Kaoru. Both   
women blushed pretily.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen.." the priest began. "We are gathered here   
today, to whitness the holy matrimony of Shinomori Aoshi, and   
Makimachi Misao. If anyone should object to this holy matrimony,   
speak now, or forever hold your peace." He paused, looking at the   
people present.  
  
Audience: ....  
The priest continued. "Do you, Shinomori Aoshi, take Makimachi Misao   
as your lawful wedded wife? For rich or for poor, in sickness and in   
health 'till death do you part?" Misao slipped the ring on Aoshi's   
left ring finger. Aoshi nodded. "I do."  
  
The priest then turned to Misao. "Do you, Makimachi Misao, take   
Shinomori Aoshi, as your lawful wedded husband? For rich or for poor,   
in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?" Aoshi slipped the   
ring on Misao's left ring finger. Misao nodded. "I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." The priest smiled. "You may   
now kiss the bride."   
  
"Aishiteru Misao-mine..." Aoshi said kissing her fiercely and   
possessively. The couple were oblivious to the rest of the world, who   
clapped and cheered. They were in their own world now. Together..   
forever.. as one.  
  
Aishiteru Aoshi....  
  
A few years later...  
  
Misao laughed as she played with their new born baby, Misa. "Oh   
Misa.. You're gonna grow up to be a very beautiful and genki lady,   
just like me... Oooohh, I can see it now... Then you'll have your own   
husband!"   
  
"Would that husband be just like me?" Aoshi asked as he joined his   
wife on the futon.  
  
Misao giggled. "Hai, anata. I should tell her how I met you.."   
  
"You mean you're going to tell her about your life?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Won't she get bored listening? If she's going to grow up to be just   
like you, then I don't think she could stay put for more than a   
minute." Aoshi teased.  
  
"She'll be patient." Misao pouted. "I'm patient you know.."  
  
"Aa... I know.." Aoshi replied. He kissed Misao passionately.  
  
I know Misao.. You've waited for me patiently... Aishiteru....  
  
Aishiteru Misao....  
  
Okies!^-^ If you wanna know what happened to my poor old Ralph,   
here's the explanation:  
  
Days before their wedding, Ralph was found dead in the gutter not far   
from the Aioya. Hmm... Do you know who killed him? NOT SHINOMORI-SAN!   
NEVER!! Well.. he was killed by some robbers who wanted money from   
him. Hmm.. not much of a fighter is he??  
  
  
Whelps... That's about it... What am I gonna do next? *shrug* Please C&C! ^^; This is my first ficcie and I'm sorry if it's kinda lame and all.. _ I just uploaded this now.. *groan* Bad bad writer..  
  
migi-chan 


End file.
